Trick or treat
by Heretic angel
Summary: It's Halloween and Xander is handing out candy, until Spike makes an appearance...


Title : Trick or treat  
Author : Stephanie Welles AKA crazy soldier   
Rating : R  
Spoilers : Season fivish   
Challenge :   
Comments about the challenge : Don't live in America . Halloween to me is having a booze-filled night , dressed as our favorite villian ( mine was the Punk Spike , just went as the female version , complete with vamp teeth ) ridiculous thriller movies like Final Destination ( laughed our arses off with that one ! , but then again , we were stone drunk ) Boondock saints , and scaring the little kids the hell out of them , totally drunk of course . That's Halloween to me . I just based this on what I saw on the all powerful telly ! E.T. helped , of course . And put some of mine into it as well .   
Summary : It is Halloween and Xander is handing out candy , that until Spike drops by ... And I DO know it is far from halloween right now .  
Feedback : yes , yes ! It's *my* blood !   
Archive : Go ahead . I'll find it anyway .   
Trick or treat   
  
Halloween . Trick or treating . Xander had enjoyed it years back , when he had roamed the streets of Sunnydale with Willow and Jesse , in search for candy , weaponed with toiletpaper and rotten eggs , surprised about the wonderful realistic costumes that some adults had . Now , there was no way that Xander would fall into that now . A well disguised human meant or a vampire or a demon . What had he been thinking of all those years ago ? It was a miracle that he was still alive .   
  
And now , on their turn , the current generations of kids roamed the dangerous streets of Sunnydale , in search for candy , disguised as witches , the monster of Frankenstein , Dracula's , zombies and Michael Jacksons . He had never thought that Michael Jackson could be scary , but after having three Michael Jacksons ringing the bell at his door , and sighing and sqeaking and gripping into their crosses as they sqeakingly turned around , singing Thriller, Michael Jackson was a bad , bad , bad demon . And an ugly one too . A very , very ugly one .   
  
  
  
Xander , having just closed the door on three witches , cursed silently before turning face to face to the door again , wishing this night to end . Grabbing the plastic pumpkin basket filled with sweets that he rather wanted to eat himself instead of handing them out to freaky little kids with bad disguises , he opened the door , expecting to see another Michael Jackson clone , and saw ...   
  
" Spike ! "   
  
Yes , Spike . In his usual habits , leather duster , Doc Martins and wine-red shirt and blonde hair ... and vamp face . The yellow eyes shone dangerously in the bright light of Xander's hall . Overall , Spike made quite a good impression . But then on the other hand , Spike *was* a vampire .   
  
" What are you doing here , Spike ? " Xander's lips curled in a smile as the vampire roughly pushed him aside and strode along to the living room , and dropped into one of the sofas .   
  
" What does it look like ? Getting candy . " Spike showed him the typical hollowed out plastic pumpkin bags that were made especially made for this day , and it was almost full . " And got lots of it too . "  
  
" You could give some of it to Dawn . " , Xander said as he closed the door , placing the basket back upon the table .   
" Buffy wouldn't let her go out , as it is *Halloween* , the day when demons come out to feast on little , innocent children . "   
  
" God , I miss that ... Preying on little inncocent kids . They are helluva good screamers . " , Spike sighed as he dropped the bag candy and his face slipped back in human mode . " I suppose I could give Nibblet a little . "   
  
When he saw how Xander was grinning in himself , he repeated , more firmly : " *Just* a little ! After all , she's living . And I'm undead . *And* I like Halloween candy . It's sweet , it's over way too soon , and I .. like to eat it . "   
  
" After all , the way to a man's heart *is* through his stomach, after all ." , Xander playfully retorted back as he turned back to the door to answer the door .   
  
" No , it's not. The way to a man's heart is through the 4th & 5th ribs . "  
  
" Trick or treat ! " , came the voices of little kids floating straight into Xander's flat . Spike automatically slipped back into Vamp mode as Xander let the kids in , content about the fact that this time it weren't witches or vapires or Michael's . No , it were The five Spice girls , hence the fact that once of them was a boy .   
  
" Do you kids like ice-cream cones ? " , Xander asked , pleasure in his eyes . Now this was what Halloween about . Making kids happy . And especially the kids who were a bit original . The kids ran into Xander's flat , took a moment to admire Spike's outfit , struck in awe , then assailed him with question where he'd get that outfit , and those yellow , freaky contact lenses . Spike sneered as he saw those little mouths open in amazement . And in this was , the position that those kids were , their little necks were exposed .   
  
" I guess it is originality , kids . With a little luck , you kids might get a disguise like this when you grow up . "   
  
Xander was rumbling in his fridge , trying to open the packet of ice-cream cones and he felt the sarcasm dripping off Spike's answer . It was true . With a little *bad¨luck , one of them could well become a vicious vampire .  
  
" All right kids ! Come and get your ice cream ! " The kids came into the kitchen , snatched the cones out of xander's hand and ran back out of Xander's flat , not before one of them bowed in front of Spike , and called him ' Blonde Count Dracula' .   
  
" And I ? Don't I get an ice-cream cone ? ", came Spike's angry remark after Xander closed the door of the fridge ,c oming back empty-handed . Xander pulled a surprised face as he re-opened the fridge and pulled one out for Spike , and then handed it to him . " Didn't know you liked ice-cream . "  
  
" What? I'm *dead*, not *dust*. Of *course* I like ice-cream. Don't be bloody stupid ." , the blonde vampire said after opening the cone , and bit into it . The next time he looked up , Spike had a white moustache .  
  
" Glad you're enjoying your ice . " Xander dropped next to him in the sofa , trying to focus on the television screen , where a bad horror film was playing . But the plot was so thin and so bad , that he soon lost concentration . And that's when he came to the realisation that Spike had been staring to him all this time !   
  
" Why are you staring at me for ? "  
  
Spike chuckled before answering Xander's question , his eyes flickering dangerously . " Nobody gave me ice-cream before . And that kinda made me wondering or if your blood would taste like ice-cream as well . "   
  
Xander , both astonished and humored by Spike's remark , slowly brough out : " O-o-kay ... Try to bite me then . "  
Spike slowly moved his head towards Xander's neck , and opened his mouth . And that's when the pain kicked in .   
  
" Um, Spike? You have no bite. Chip, remember ? , Xander laughed through out Spike's screams of pain , wiping away a few tears . " Oh , God , that was way too easy . Mr. Spike no longer has a bite . Mr. Vampire ."   
  
Spike's eyes lit up at the word vampire . " I *think*, *therefore* , I'm *still* dangerous .There's *no* demon who can outlive one of my fights . "  
  
" Hey ... " , Xander lifted his hands , still smiling , " Didn't say that . You just can't bite *me* ! And that's the only thing that matters to me ."   
  
" Doesn't matter . 4 out of 5 vampires agree, vegetarians taste better , anyway . " Spike stood up , grabbed his bag and walked towards the door , and then halted . " Why don't *you* celebrate Halloween ? "   
  
" Celebrate Halloween ? As in trick or treating house after house in search for candy ? I... Don't think so . Besides , I don't have a disguise . "  
  
" No problem ! " , Spike exclaimed as he put down his bag and looked around the flat . " Now , where's the bathroom? "  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" I still don't know how you talked me into this . " , Xander muttered as he stared to himself in a window in the street .   
" I look awful . " Xander still couldn't get over the fact that he was wearing a red lace corset , black fishnet stockings , purple high heels , and extremely heavy make-up . Spike had called it a blurry version of " The Rocky horror picture   
show . " Well , he certainly looked like a freak .   
  
" Hey , don't offend my hard work on you ! " Spike let out a pout , then crossed his arms and turned around .   
  
" Okay ! " , Xander exclaimed , as he threw his hands in the air . " One house , and you're knocking . "  
  
A clearly content Spike dragged Xander along , stumbling on his high heels .   
  
" How do women walk on these things ? "   
  
  
  
The door went open and an eldery lady looked at the two 'disguised' men . Spike smiled his sweetest smile , saying 'Trick or Treat' , while Xander stood there , awkwardly , not feeling comfortable at all .   
  
" Now , my . Aren't you a little too big to do this ? " , the lady sqealed as she stared at them . Fact was that she was nearly blind .   
  
" No , 'mam . We're just tall for our age . " , Spike replied , holding out his bag .  
  
The lady dropped a few sweets into the bag , staring towards Xander . " And you are supposed to be Esmeralda ,  
right ? Such a beautiful woman ,that you are . "   
  
After she had closed down the door , Spike laughed loudly as Xander walked to his car , cheeks red as fire .   
  
" Wait , you're driving ? With those high heels ? " , Spike asked with a slight feeling of concern as Xander sat down behind the wheel , starting the motor , shaking firmly his head .The only thing he said was : " Hey , buckle up ! "  
  
" Why? I'm *dead*. Not like your driving can kill me, can it?  
  
" No , but it *will* make it harder for the aliens to suck you out of the car. " , he answered angry , almost shouting the words .   
  
" What do you think that we get a drink ? After all it's Halloween . " , Spike suggested , trying to make peace with the human mortal .   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" And you are a fine , fine lady , Xan ... Nice legs ! "   
  
A nicely soused Spike held up his drink for the mortal man dressed in woman's clothes , and drank the last shot , and slammed the empty glass upon the table , among the many , many others , and grinned when he heard Xander say with slurred speech :   
  
" And you got nice fangs . Sharp they are too . "   
  
They had been drinking Wodka for two hours non-stop , and as is the case with Wodka , non-Russians get nicely drunk from it . and they started to do things no man sober would do .   
  
" I'm bloody *glad* you're not acting all perky . Women tend to act that way . " , Spike let out slurred as he winked to Willy for another glass .  
  
" Don't worry, that comes *after* the Coffee Worship."   
  
" You know ... " , Spike began , cocking his head as he did so , " You're not a bad catch for a mortal . Wouldn't mind to shag with you ."  
  
" Well , thanks , I guess . " Xander threw his head back , exposing his throat for Spike , and then realization hit him about Spike had exactly told him . " Eeuw ... " , he let out slowly as only a drunk person can do . " That's disgusting . "   
  
" Well , it's the truth ... Esmeralda . "   
  
" It's not Esmeralda ... It's ... Britney ! " , Xander spluttered in Spike's face , " Britney Aguilera . "   
  
" Exotic name . Would still *not* mind to shag with you . "   
  
" Eeuw ... "   
  
  
THE END 


End file.
